faz_ent_1987fandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie
Were you looking for one of Bonnie's counterparts, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, (possibly) Springtrap, or (possibly) Plushtrap? 1993 = is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear, Foxy and Chica. He is the guitarist in the Fazbear band. During the night shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he, along with the other animatronics, will try to stuff any 'endoskeleton' inside the building in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Appearance Bonnie is a lavender-colored rabbit animatronic, with magenta eyes. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending forward (similar to several other animatronics) and wears a red bow tie which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and does not have eyebrows. Excluding his head and his left hand, most of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game, has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. Locations Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side, though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. As opposed to Chica, Bonnie usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Chica, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the 'endoskeleton' does not look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves him unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving him vulnerable to a jumpscare from Foxy. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if no one sees the twitching. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica. When Bonnie enters The Office while an 'endoskeleton' is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once he lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will jumpscare them and stuff them into a Freddy suit. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing him to lower the Monitor in order to attack, meaning he cannot necessarily prevent being stuffed by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Chica, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Bonnie appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Chica does. Additionally, Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as does Chica. Audio The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie makes when stuffing the 'endoskeleton'. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also happens to emit this noise, but only after the power has been fully drained. Trivia *Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the doors. * Bonnie is often mistaken as a female, as Bonnie is a feminine name. This was proven false by a presumably unintentional confirmation by Scott Cawthon. *On Nights 1 to 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics, as he is generally the first to leave the Show Stage. *Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the Backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare endoskeletons because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie does not acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the player, contradicting the former security guard's statements. **However, this may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts, and, as such, a bare endoskeleton is not out of place there. **Another reason of why Bonnie does not pay attention to the endoskeleton is because, as stated by Phone Guy in the third game, the animatronics have digital map layouts, and that, because of this, Bonnie knows not to pay attention to the endoskeleton backstage. *Bonnie is similar to Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds to be the scariest, as he has had several nightmares about Bonnie while developing the game based around the pizzeria. *Bonnie makes an abnormally human-like groaning sound when he enters The Office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking organic wheezing noises, even if the voice box was damaged. This may coincide with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown, paranormal source is making these noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is very unlikely, for the person would either have already been removed or killed by the internal mechanics of the suit. **Chica makes these same noises when inside of The Office. *On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, a full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations) can sometimes appear. The image stays for approximately ten seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. *There is a glitch that allows the player in the game to survive while Bonnie attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Bonnie's scream will repeat and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. *There is a glitch where the player can be killed by Bonnie, but he does not appear physically and the player can only hear his scream. Watch this video. *Bonnie can catch unsuspecting beginners off-guard, as he often appears first and more frequently than the other animatronics. *According to an interview with Scott Cawthon, Bonnie was the first animatronic that was added to the game. *Unlike the other animatronics in this pizzeria, Bonnie has no eyebrows. *On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. *On rare occasions, Bonnie groans outside the Office, as in when he's in the left doorway or on extremely rare occasions when he's in the West Hall Corner. *It appears that Bonnie is right handed, as he is seen consistently playing his guitar with his right hand. |-|1987 = 's older model makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. Appearance In 1987, Bonnie had a very different design - like Freddy Fazbear, he also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue as opposed to a lavender color. This new appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the old animatronics that took place before they got junked in favor of the toy models such as Toy Bonnie. Behavior Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. Bonnie follows a fixed path and at the time, he couldn't teleport. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. Bonnie starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside The Office, staring at the player from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent in order to enter The Office, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When Bonnie is in The Office and either the 'endoskeleton' lowers their Monitor or Bonnie forces it down, Bonnie will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. It has less than a second to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him in order to avoid being stuffed into a suit. That sure is great technology. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Bonnie to return after they lower the Monitor. Just like the others, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Bonnie returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. Audio The sound Bonnie makes when jumpscaring. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, BB being an exception. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Bonnie is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Chica, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office. Trivia *Oddly enough, Bonnie's eyes are usually showing in red light. In Party Room 1, and Left Air Vent, however, they are white. **Even in Parts/Service, where the animatronics are assumed inactive, the red pinprick light from Bonnie's eye can be seen inside his face. *The player has a slight chance to see Bonnie's eyes (or lack thereof) appear to blink while he is standing in The Office. However, this could just be caused by the flickering lights from The Office while he is present for there are no frames for this animation in-game. *Similar to 1993, Bonnie is more active than Chica. **Unlike this, however, Bonnie is always first to leave Parts/Service, rather than being more likely to. *Also similarly to 1993, when Bonnie and Chica are crawling through the air vents, Bonnie approaches via the left side of the office while Chica approaches via the right. *Bonnie, along with Chica, are the only animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spots. **This is a sharp contrast to 1993, as, ironically, they were the only ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights. *One can notice that, in his mugshot as seen in the Custom Night settings in the game based off these events, Bonnie's red bow tie is clipping through his bottom jaw. **It is also like this in the Thank You! image. *In Night 3's cutscene, the way Bonnie stares with no eyes is strikingly similar to the image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucination in 1993. *Bonnie is one of five animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations with the others being Mangle, Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy. **In his case, Bonnie does not activate the alarm when he is standing alone in the hallway outside of The Office. As he does not attack from that position, this is not problematic. |-|Sister location = Like most of the other original animatronics, Bonnie himself does not make any major appearance in this sister location. The plushie of him can be seen in some minigames after completing each night, implying the kid went to a location with it. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV in the same kid's house, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear and Friends" Also, one of the Big Brother's bully friends is wearing a Bonnie Mask, which may imply Bonnie existed at this time. Rather than appearing as himself, Bonnie is majorly replaced with Nightmare Bonnie. |-|2023 = , like the other animatronics, appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 02. Appearance Bonnie's remains bear a resemblance to his model from 1993 with the exception of lacking arms, eyes, ears, legs, and an endoskeleton. In place of Bonnie's right eye, however, seems to be a flashing light. A metal support can be seen under his torso with its poles barely visible from the armholes. Bonnie's bottom jaw seems to be hanging a bit, as it is an empty suit. |-|During Purple Guy's Last Day = Bonnie was on the Show Stage accompanied by Chica. When he left the Stage and entered another room, he encountered what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy Fazbear model, instructing Bonnie to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant and the player will see Freddy's remains scattered on the floor from being dismantled The purple Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to Bonnie (they will receive an "ERR" message and be bounced back if they try to enter it). When he tried to walk away Purple Guy rushed out and attacked Bonnie, dismantling him. in. Trivia *Bonnie is the one of the two original animatronics to not have a phantom counterpart in Fazbear Fright, the other being Golden Freddy. *Springtrap is commonly theorized to actually be an early model of Bonnie. This is evident by both of them having rabbit-like appearances, the fact that Phone Guy referred to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" during Night 5's phone call, and the fact that Springtrap appears as one of the first animatronics in the business, along with Golden Freddy. |-|Gallery = 1993 Gameplay 2.png|The Animatronics (from left; Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy) looking at the camera. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage. 223.png|Chica missing. Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area. 205.png|Bonnie in the Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on the later nights. (click to animate) P55YuN4.png|Bonnie with his endoskeleton eyes, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Bonnie, eyeless in the hallucinations. This is also seen in an ending screen. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door (click to animate). BADF.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on. bonnie_shadow.png|Bonnie's shadow visible while the door is closed. BonnieAtDoor.png|Full image of Bonnie appearing in the Left Door's blind spot. bonnie_screen.gif|Twitcher KennyXii encountering the Bonnie screen (click to animate). Brightened Stage_Normal.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened. 1987 Gameplay Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|Bonnie in The Office, with the Freddy Head on. Old Bonnie.gif|Bonnie in The Office, and putting on the Freddy Head (click to animate). PartsService.png|Bonnie in Parts/Service. Bonnie In The Main Hall.png|Bonnie coming toward the office from the Main Hall. Mangle_and_bonnie_hall.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall with Mangle. 197.png|Bonnie about to enter into the Left Air Vent in Party Room 1. FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie in the Left Air Vent. Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Bonnie outside The Office. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Bonnie and Foxy outside The Office. Bonnie In Front Of Player.png|Bonnie standing in The Office. Brightened FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. BonnieEnteringVentBrightened.png|Bonnie about to enter the vent in Party Room 1, brightened and saturated for clarity. 2023 Gameplay CAM 02 Light On.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light on. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light off. Misc. Dismantled_Bonnie.png|Bonnie being dismantled by Purple Guy. 340.png|Scattered remains of Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie_child.png|The child wearing Bonnie's mask. Bonnie_mask.png|Bonnie's mask after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Sister Location BonniePlush.png|Bonnie plush. Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Bonnie as seen on the TV commercial (click to animate). Miscellaneous Trailers BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie during the day, playing his guitar. community_image_1410463900.gif|Bonnie pulling his "head" off. Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's endoskeleton head. Fazbear Fright Chica & Bonnie Poster.png|Bonnie, as he appears on a poster in The Office. |-|Audios = Five Nights at Freddy's The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie makes when jumpscaring. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also happens to emit this noise, but only after the power has been fully drained. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The sound Bonnie makes when jumpscaring. This same sound is played when any animatronic does so, BB being an exception. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Bonnie is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Chica, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office.